<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I love you too much by The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373075">I love you too much</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows'>The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Song fic, crackship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:39:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24373075</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Vox wanted to do something special for Arackniss, so he surprised him with a song.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Vox/Arackniss (Hazbin Hotel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I love you too much</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is just a cute fic for my favorite Crackship. It's beautiful. Hope you enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a normal evening within the De Luca household in the far corner of hell. The family, minus Angel who has not been seen around the family even when he was alive for decades, was finishing up their evening routine of dinner and family business. Arackniss had begun to retire to his room and was now sitting by the open balcony smoking a cigar. Recently he had begun to date the overlord Vox secretly. The only time that they would go out together was when Vox would hire him to work as a bodyguard even if it wasn’t necessary. </p><p>It had been a couple of weeks since Niss had spoken to Vox and was beginning to wonder if the overlord even cared about him or if it was just a game to him. Little did Arackniss know that Vox had been spending these weeks learning the guitar and writing a song for his favorite arachnid. Vox had enlisted the help of his two closest allies Valentino and Velvet to help him locate the arachnid and plan how to execute the surprise. </p><p>The three were able to locate the arachnids house and the plan was for Vox to perform under Arackniss’s balcony. Vox stayed well hidden in the shadows of the house, but just the slightest tilt of his screen and he could see his little mafioso looking over the city while having a smoke. Vox could swear there were hearts in his eyes, they were there every time he saw his grumpy spider. Vox went to moved but failed to see the small boxes scattered around the pavement and tripped cause a ruckus that caused the spider to be pulled out of his train of thought. </p><p>Arackniss looked over his balcony and saw the TV overlord on the ground. “Vox!?!?” he questioned. “ What are you doing here you know it’s not safe, my father will kill me if he finds out about us.”</p><p>Vox only shushed the spider, “ I have a surprise for you. You know all those weeks I never called or texted, well I was working on something for you.” he said with a gleam in his eyes. “ I know you don’t like to go out much to fancy places, but I really wanted to do something special for you that couldn’t be bought.” Vox showed Arackniss the guitar he had brought. </p><p>‘Is he going to play a song for me. Did he spend these past weeks learning the guitar for me’ Arackniss thought. Through his train of thought, Vox had started to pick the melody of the song he had written for the arachnid. The melody was beautiful, and even before Vox began to sing Arackniss was captivated. He didn’t even hear Molly enter, she decided to stay in the background to see what all the commotion from her elder brother’s room was. As Arackniss rested against the railing Vox began to sing. </p><p>“I love you too much, to live without you loving me back. I love you too much, heavens my witness and this is a fact. I know belong when I sing this song. There’s love above love and it and it’s ours ‘Cause I love you too much.”   </p><p>Arackniss never knew that the overlord he had grown fond of over the past months could sing. He was amazing and full of surprises. Arackniss continued to listen and watch the overlord with a heartfelt gaze.</p><p>Vox continued to look up to Arackniss drinking in his reaction to his song as he continued, “ I live for your touch, I whisper your name night after night. I love you too much, there’s only one feeling and I know its right. I know I belong when I sing this song. There’s love above long and it’s ours ‘Cause I love you too much.” <br/>Molly was sitting in the corner smiling. She hadn’t seen her brother this happy in a long time, and for him to be in love was a whole nother story. It brightened her day. Arackniss was sighed as he closed his eyes contently as the voice of his love and the beautiful melody written just for him swarmed his ears sending shivers up his spine. Never did he think that someone could love him this much, much less and overlord for that matter. He opened his eyes immediately being sucked back into the red iris of his lover’s eyes.</p><p>Vox’s smiled a big goofy grin at the spider as he continued, “ Heaven knows your name I’ve been praying just to have you come here by my side. Without you a part of me missing just to make you my whole life will fly.” Vox continued to strum the guitar looking down at the sting for just a moment so he wouldn’t make a mistake and continued “ I love… you too much. I love you too much, Heaven’s my witness and this is a fact,” Wires began to lift him up to the spider on the balcony, “ you live in my soul. Your heart is my goal. There’s love above love and mine ‘Cause I love you. There’s love above love and it’d yours cause I love you. There’s love above love and it’s ours if you love me as much.” Vox concludes the song breathing heavily as he looks up to see the reaction on the arachnid’s face.  </p><p>At that moment Arackniss had no words he just grabbed the overlord by his collar and pulled them in for a passionate kiss. When the two parted Vox had a smirk on his face. <br/>“So I’m guessing you enjoyed the show my little jumping spider.” the smirk never leaving his face.<br/>Arckniss now flustered mutter to the overlord, “ Yeah it was okay I guess.” In all honest in his mind, it was the greatest thing anyone had ever done for him, but he was never gonna let down his tough-guy persona.  </p><p>“Well I’m glad you enjoyed it Rico hopefully soon I’ll have another “job” for you and we’ll get to have some fun again,” Vox replied still grinning from each end of his screen. </p><p>“Alright, alright. Now get out of here before we get caught,” Arackniss replyed as vox began the turn to head back down to the ground below. When he reached the pavement Arackniss called out to him saying, “ and Vox, I really did enjoy the song. No one’s ever done anything like that for me so thanks.”</p><p>Vox smiled, “ Anytime dollface. Anytime.” Vox turned around and headed back towards the studio. </p><p>Arackniss continued to watch as the man disappear into the night. He turned around to go back into his room and into bed, but instead was greeted by his sister. </p><p>“Rico, you have a boyfriend now and a fancy overlord at that just like little Anthony. You have to tell me all about him, and don’t worry my lips are shut.” Molly continued on and on, but that moment in time of just him and Vox and their song. He sighed this was going to be a long night.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>